


The Newest Member of Radio Abel

by orphan_account



Series: The Woods-Holden Family Collection [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, dialogue only, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radio Abel would like to introduce their new intern, though she may be a little young for the job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Member of Radio Abel

“Why hello there listeners.”

“We have some very exciting news for you today. Go on, Eugene, tell our lovely listeners the good news.”

“Sure Jack. Runner Five was out on a supply run this morning when they heard a particularly distressing noise coming from the third story of a run down apartment building.”

“And in a dashing display of heroics that we’ve come to expect from Runner Five, scaled the emergency fire exit to investigate.”

“Upon reaching the third floor they found a small child, no parents in sight. We assume the usual happened, well, unusual in normal non- zombie apocalypse settings, and rare even in that case but still not out of the ordinary-”

“What my partner is trying to say is that whoever was watching over this little girl had likely gotten bitten, left her where she’d be out of reach of the zoms, and tried to get away from her before they turned.”

“Runner Five of course, good samaritan they are, comes back to Comms Shack with a cooing little girl in their arms, much to Sam’s frantic cries of ‘Don’t bring it in here, there's lots of dangerous things lying around. Live wires, little swallowable pieces, I can’t infant proof it now, it’d take weeks. No, I don’t know what to do with an infant!’”

“Top notch impression.”

“Thanks Jack. Now given that she’s so young she needs quite a bit of extra attention, and the lovely girls running the daycare already have their hands full with the other children. And we’re always looking for any way to help out the township that doesn’t require us to leave the comfort of our little Radio Shack-”

“We’d like to officially introduce you to the newest member of the Holden-Woods-”

“Woods-Holden.”

“Yikes, good catch Gene. Anyways, meet Miss- Wait, she doesn’t have a name, does she?”

“Did she not have one already?”

“Well I’d ask her, but unfortunately she can’t talk quite yet, so I reckon it’d make things a little difficult.”

“Alright, we’ll have to give her one then. Any ideas?”

“I dunno, Wilma? Ugh, no, forget I said that.”

“Hannah?”

“Definitely not.”

“Why? It’s a perfectly good name.”

“I knew a Hannah. She was horrible. Horrible Hannah, that’s what we called her.”

“What, were you twelve?”

“Maybe...”

“You’re impossible.”

“Too bad you’re stuck with me. What do you think of Samantha?”

“No, she doesn’t look like a Samantha, and we already have one too many Sams running around Abel. How about Rebecca?”

“That’s, not terrible. Good even. Little Becca. How’d you come up with that?”

“My mom’s name. Always made it onto my baby names list.”

“I never made a list, free roaming bachelor like me didn’t need one.”

“Dummy.”

“Anyways, if you’ve got any questions for Rebecca Woods-Holden, do call in. She’ll be with us every day for the foreseeable future.”

“Yes, and she is bursting with excitement to share her thoughts on zombie survival tips and other pertinent topics that may appeal to our listeners under the age of two.”

“Wanna help me choose a song to play, Becca? Ooh, that’s a good one. We’re raising this kid right, Eugene.”

“Right, yes, well then, stay safe listeners.”

“Stay safe.”


End file.
